


Dance Again

by CocoCrazyFangirl17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drunk Driving, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoCrazyFangirl17/pseuds/CocoCrazyFangirl17
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung has many joys in this world. But one of his main joys is dancing. So when his life is completely turned upside down and he's faced with the fact that he may never dance again, Soonyoung becomes absolutely torn on what to do with himself.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this will probably be one of the saddest and most depressing fic I'll ever write, but I think it's a good exercise to practice my writing skills and versatility with uncomfortable genres and subject matter.
> 
> Even though it will most likely make you cry, I do still hope you (somehow?) enjoy this.

“ _ This just in - Hoshi, the member of the popular idol group SEVENTEEN, has reportedly been victim of a nasty drunk driving accident. Our sources say that the idol was driving back to the Pledis dorms when a drunk driver crashed into him, after skidding out of control a couple moments prior. Police have taken the culprit into custody and Hoshi has been put into the ICU. We will continue to update you on this story once new information arises _ .”

-:-

The day started out so perfectly.

Soonyoung was merely driving back to the dorms after meeting up with his parents. He showed them some of SEVENTEEN’s latest choreography, some samples of new music, as well as just catching up with them.

As excitable and rowdy Soonyoung was, he never allowed that to translate into his driving. No, Soonyoung was a very careful driver. He always checked his mirrors, put his seatbelt on and turned on his blinkers when needed. The journey wasn’t supposed to take long, so Soonyoung took his time on the road.

He did not anticipate a drunk driver skidding across the road towards him. He did not anticipate the drunk driver colliding with his own car head-on, causing him to be violently thrown forwards. He did not anticipate having to call 911 on a phone that was covered in shards of glass and blood.

Soonyoung promptly passed out shortly after doing so, meaning he was unaware of the fact that all the members had practically taken turns in having a heart attack once they had all found out the news, before all frantically rushing to the hospital where he was staying.

He stayed that way for the next six hours, dead to the world and dead to the very harrowing news he’d receive the second he woke up.

-:-

It was very late into the night when Soonyoung finally awoke. He felt dazed and confused, as though he wasn’t truly in his body. One thing he noticed is that he had a dull ache in both his legs, but he paid no attention to it - it was probably from the impact of the crash.

Once he properly came to, Soonyoung adjusted himself on his hospital bed, looking around at his hospital room. He had been given his own private suite with a bathroom, dressing room and washbasin.  _ Such are the benefits of being an idol _ , he thought.

In looking around, Soonyoung noticed a glass of water on the table, which he promptly picked up and drank without any hesitation. As he was drinking, the door clicked open and in walked an older man in a crisp, white lab coat. Soonyong suspected the man was his doctor.

“Good evening, Mr. Kwon,” the doctor greeted. “I’m Doctor Jung, the one who patched you up this evening. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine; much better thank you,” Soonyoung responded, only now just realising how much he truly needed that drink of water. “Did you get the results from the X-ray?”

“Yes, I did.” Doctor Jung’s face suddenly became solemn. “And, um . . .”

“Doctor?”

“Well, do you want to hear the good news or not-so good news first?”

“Good news first. Always,” Soonyoung immediately answered. It was a no brainer.

“Okay, well,” Doctor Jung took out a report, “the good news is that you only broke two ribs, as well as your wrist. The operations will be due in a couple days and then you’ll be good to be discharged in, say, 1.5 to 2 weeks?”

“Wow, that really  _ is _ good news!” Soonyoung remarked with a grin, his 10:10 eyes crinkled with glee. “I must have really gotten lucky in that car crash, huh?”

“Not exactly,” Doctor Jung said slowly. This made Soonyoung chuckle slightly, though he was now beginning to feel uneasy. “What do you mean?”

“That’s the not-so-good news,” the doctor explained. “You see, Mr. Kwon, from the way the driver collided into your car, from the way the car landed after the crash greatly damaged your lower nervous system.”

Soonyoung swallowed. That did  _ not _ sound good. 

“. . . Meaning what?”

“Meaning that I’m afraid . . .” Doctor Jung took a deep breath, as though he wished he wasn’t able to say the following words, “. . . you’re permanently paralyzed from the waist down.”

Everything slowed down for Soonyoung. He looked up at the doctor, his eyes wide with shock. “Permanently . . . ?” he began, before he found his words dying in his throat. He couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

How could this have happened? Soonyoung did have a numb feeling in his legs, but he just thought that was an aftereffect of all the radiation from the X-ray. Never once did it cross his mind that it was because he was paralyzed.

“You . . . you mean to tell me that I can never walk again?” Soonyoung shakily asked. He was finding it difficult to speak with the growing lump in his throat.

“I can never . . . _dance_ _again_?” he realised, his eyes now beginning to fill with tears as the full reality of the situation in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Believe me when I say, Mr. Kwon, that we wish it didn’t have to be this way,” Doctor Jung said simply.

“Then give me another operation!” Soonyoung blurted. “I don’t mind staying here for a couple more months if that means you can,  _ somehow _ , find a way to reverse this!

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Mr. Kwon,” Doctor Jun said with a sad smile. “Organs and bones are very easy to replace. The nervous system? Not so much.”

“But . . . but I  _ can’t _ be paralyzed! I-I  _ can’t _ !” Soonyoung was crying now. Tears hurriedly escaped his eyes as his cheeks flushed red. “Wh-what about SEVENTEEN? What about our CARATs?”

“. . . what about my  _ family _ ?” he barely whispered.

“All valid questions, Mr. Kwon,” Doctor Jung calmly stated. He knew better than to let Soonyoung’s emotions sway him. “None of which I can answer right now, but I’m sure you’ll find the answer to those questions soon enough.”

Soonyoung could barely bring himself to look at his doctor anymore. It had all become too much.

“Shall we bring in some members of your band and tell them about this?” Doctor Jung suggested.

Soonyoung thought about it, though it was difficult while he was crying. Seungcheol and Jihoon had been waiting all night to hear from him, ever since they had arrived at the hospital a couple hours ago. They deserved to know the full extent of what happened, even if it broke their hearts.

Having made his decision, Soonyoung looked up to his doctor.

“Yes.”


End file.
